bubsyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubsy T. Bobcat
"What could possibly go wrong?" -Bubsy's most famous catchphrase Bubsy T. Bobcat is the main protagonist of the platformer game franchise, Bubsy. Created by Michael Berlyn, Bubsy served as the mascot for Accolade during the 90s. Bubsy has been voiced by Brian Silva, Rob Paulsen, Lani Minella, and Dan Castellaneta. Bio Bubsy is a wise-cracking, anthropomorphic Bobcat (or Mountain Cat in Japan)1 that believes himself as a hero despite usually making things worst and fixing them by mistake. Bubsy owns the worlds largest yarn collection, which made him the target of the woolies who seeked out more yarn for their home planet Rayon. He has an (Reluctant) Sidekick named Arnold, who is also his pet. Bubsy's only known relatives are his nephew and niece Terry and Terri. Taking this in mind, Bubsy has a unknown brother/sister who has never been mentioned in any comics or games. Oblivia has shown a interest in Bubsy romantically, but Bubsy does not share these feelings with her. Origin During the 90s, the platformer game was dominant game genre at the time. The release of Sonic the Hedgehog to challenge Mario's dominance of the platforming genre during the Console Wars between Nintendo and Sega led other game companies to attempt to cash in on the mascot platformer niche. One such company was Accolade, which needed its own mascot platformer to represent them. Accolade would turn to Michael Berlyn to design them a mascot and a game for this mascot.2 Michael Berlyn inspiration for Bubsy (both the character and overall gameplay of the Bubsy series) was based off Sonic the Hedgehog, which Michael Berlyn played on average 14 hours a day.3 Bubsy's gender and species was not originally concrete in early artwork, eventually however, Bubsy would be depicted as a male bobcat.4 Bubsy was originally going to wear green tennis shoes, but these were cut prior to Paws on Fire.5 Early.JPG Bubsy solid snake.png Bubsdeath2.png Bubsdeath1.png Trivia *Bubsy has been voiced by 4 different people in 5 different games. (Brian Silva, Rob Paulsen, Lani Minella, Dan Castellaneta.). *Bubsy was originally going to wear green tennis shoes in early concept art. It is likely these were scrapped as to not make Bubsy look similar to Sonic. Though Bubsy is seen wearing yellow shoes in the upcoming 2019 release game, Bubsy: Paws on Fire, as part of his new appearance in that game onwards. *Bubsy is a open fan of Bugs Bunny. Quotes *Is there a veterinarian in the house? *What could possibly go wrong? *Nothing can stop me now! *Pilot's license? What for? *Oh sure, let's all torture the Bubster. *Now, what would a platform game be without platforms hmm. I wonder if there's any extra lives up there? *One woolie out, and a lot more to go! *Whatever blows your hair back. *Wow, you're still playing this game? *Would some call 911! *Hey how did I end up in Triassic Park? *Hmm, now what would a platform game be without platforms hmm. I wonder if there's any extra lives up there? *Gimme, gimme gimme! *So you wanna be a video game star! For starters, grab all the atoms you see! There's plenty of them in each level, and if you get enough of them. You'll be in it for some prizes! *Oh look an arrow! Aren't these game designer wonderful? Giving you a guide post to help your way how convenient! *Woo hoo! Now if you lose a Bubsy, you start over here instead of at the beginning of the level ain't life grand? *See that thing in front of you? That's a switch, just run into it to make something cool happen! *Oh, oh, this is my favorite part, hold the square button when you walk up to an atom! Go ahead, try it but don't hold it too long! *Come one, come all, don't be shy! Step right up and win valuable prizes! Shoot the Woolie with the atom! *Hey, once I rack this power up, Bubsy smash too-lie Woolies. *Two points! You're not so tough! *Woo, woo, woo, woo, woo! Sting like a bee! *Tag you're it! *Woo hoo! He shoots he scores! *It slices it dices, easy picking! *It's just too easy! *You did read the instructions didn't you? *Hey! What buttons did you press? *Hey! I'm walking here! *Get me my attorney! *Houston, we have a problem! *Good thing I'm a cartoon! *Oh what's the number for 911? *Good thing I'm under the contract. *Here we go again! I hope you know what you're doing? *It's gonna be a bumpy ride! *Keep your arms and legs inside until this ride comes to a full and complete stop! *I don't think we're in Kansas anymore! *Ah this will come in handy! *First come, first served! *This guy gives stupid a bad name! *Stupid is as stupid does! *I knew I should've taken that left turn to Glutinous! Was it something I said? What could possibly go wrong? Gallery Notes and references # ↑ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcDgDWR5eTQ # ↑ https://archive.org/stream/GamePro_Issue_036_July_1992#page/n55/mode/2up # ↑ http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=6716 # ↑ https://archive.org/stream/GamePro_Issue_036_July_1992#page/n55/mode/2up # ↑ https://archive.org/stream/GamePro_Issue_036_July_1992#page/n55/mode/2up # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlYW3pof8JI&t Category:Characters Category:Heroes